


The best outcomes come from unexpected complications

by Natasharomanoff2014



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, PVP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasharomanoff2014/pseuds/Natasharomanoff2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit.” Sitwell's curse came through the line, sending the hair on Natasha's neck up and forcing her to slow her clip. “Power surge. Romanoff, hide, no-”</p><p>The rest of Sitwell's statement was cut off, along with any other noise from her comm. Crap. Without a thought, she grabbed Ward again and pushed him into an alcove, pressing her hands to his cheeks and coiling her body around his with ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best outcomes come from unexpected complications

“Everything clear?” Sitwell's voice echoed through the earwig tucked inside Natasha's ear, his voice as calm and matter-of-fact as it ever was.

 

“Clear,” confirmed Natasha, tugging on the dangerous-looking high heels she was expected to spend the night in. She'd want to throw them at someone by the end of the night, but that was just the reality of under cover work. At least they weren't ballet slippers. “We're heading out in ten, as soon as Ward is ready.”

 

Rookie Agent Grant Ward, her partner for the night, glanced nervously at her over his shoulder. He'd been rooted in front of the mirror for the past five minutes, trying to straighten his tie to his satisfaction. It was amusing really, seeing him in such mundane evening wear. Especially considering they were about to walk into a high-society party for rich members of the bondage community. It was all a cover of course; the host of the party had been running a prolific sex slave trafficking ring that needed to go down. But first they needed proof and to secure his victims, which is where they came in.

 

She and Ward were to slip in, steal the information they needed, and slip out again without drawing suspicion. It wasn't a hard mission, per say. Natasha was going to play the dominant partner and Ward the submissive. Beyond the fact that he was too green to take the lead on this, he'd been visibly nervous and uneasy when he'd first met her. Most men tried to dominate her, he didn't. Garrett had pushed him to be a part of this for the experience and Natasha had agreed. She wouldn't have to correct him the way she did most of the other agents, and that alone made her more willing to work with him in this particular case. Unless she was working with Sitwell, Coulson, or Barton, on missions like this her cover was usually nearly blown. SHIELD agents were bad at rolling over. 

 

Pulling on the second heel, Natasha turned toward Ward with practiced ease and slid up behind him. Even with the _hellish_ heels, her movements were still almost subconsciously silent. “Ready?” In moments they'd need to be in character: her the aloof dominant and him the obedient submissive.

 

“Yes ma'am,” stated Ward, though the nervous tick in his voice belied his false confidence.

 

“Good, ma'am is exactly what you should call me,” whispered Natasha, leaning up beside his ear. “Remember, tonight you are my play thing and I am your master. Do what I say and this will go off without a hitch. Don't get cocky.” She warned in a low tone.

 

“Understood, ma'am,” answered Ward, gulping a bit. His nerves had her a bit on edge, but likely they'd play to their favor. They were supposed to be new-comers to the group, invited by another individual who was otherwise occupied tonight (read: sitting in a SHIELD jail cell). Nerves on Ward's part would help affirm that. She's the dominant one, she's not supposed to appear nervous. Ward isn't, so he should be nervous. 

 

“Just remember, stick with me tonight unless I direct you otherwise,” ordered Natasha. “Stay close and try to mimic the others but remember you're submissive in this game.”

 

“Got it.” There was a touch of impatience in his voice this time, like he was sick of being told the same thing over and over again. Well then, they were ready.

 

Grabbing the clutch she had hidden the flash drive and other tools they'd need that night in, she headed for the door. “Then stop twitching with your bow tie and let's go.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The party was a boring affair. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but this wasn't it. Everyone there was acting proper, putting on an air of propriety as if they didn't all take pleasure from tying each other up. And the evidence said that everyone at that party was sleeping with each other's partners. It put them at a slight disadvantage as the new-comers, but not so much that it wasn't possible for them to blend in. Mostly she'd been doing the talking with Ward only speaking when spoken to. She'd managed to leave a positive, relaxed impression. Perfect.

 

She'd also witnessed pairs and groups leaving the ballroom at random and, even though they came back looking perfect, she could recognize what they'd been doing. The room they needed was down the hallway to the right, and at the end of the hall. Security was a concern, but on a night like this it would mostly be remote. Which meant Sitwell needed to hack the system and give them a clear path to move down. She was just waiting on the call.

 

“Alright, Romanoff, are you two ready?” Sitwell's voice drew her attention to the room around them.

 

A group had just come back and there was a group stumbling towards the door too, they could slip out with them. She and Ward were standing near the back wall, standing close and talking quietly like they were flirting. Without warning, her arm came up around his neck, her fingers trailing along his collar and to his chest. She tugged him down for a quick kiss, commanding despite its brevity.

 

She used the draw away to whisper to him. “We're going to slip out with the group stumbling for the door. Sitwell, loop the cameras in the wing on my mark.”

 

“Standing by,” confirmed Sitwell, a smirk lacing his voice. “Try not to break the rookie.”

 

“No promises,” countered Natasha, taking Ward's shirt in hand and tugging him towards the door.

 

No one paid them any mind as they moved around the room, slipping out with the group and following at a distance down the hallway. She glanced back at Ward on occasion, making sure he was keeping up. He was, his eyes downcast and his steps steady as he followed her like a puppy following its master. They continued to follow the other group down the hallway until just before where the group would need to turn away in order to head into the bedrooms. That was when she deviated their move.

 

Without warning, she suddenly turned and pushed Ward up against a wall, pressing her lips back to his in a hungry kiss. It would buy them some time so Jasper could rig the video footage. The idea was for Jasper to loop the video footage to give them a chance to get to the office and then back to the same spot before he had to drop the cover. They would have 7 minutes at most before they had to get back. She'd done the math, it would be enough time.

 

For a moment, Ward stood stock still against the wall, even when she bit his lower lip. It drew a frustrated growl from her throat. Had this boy seriously never kissed a girl before? “Kiss me back you idiot. Before you blow our cover.” Maybe she had been too optimistic about his skills.

 

Ward made a noise in the back of his throat, like he'd been startled from a dazed stated. Then suddenly his fingers were against her shoulders in a clutching motion, like he felt he would fall over if he didn't hold on. He pressed back tentatively, uncertainly, and that was exactly the perfect thing to do. He was submitting, letting her take the lead and not trying to over power her. Perfect.

 

“Ready,” stated Sitwell. “You've got seven minutes, go.”

 

Pushing away from the wall quickly, Natasha took a second to mourn the loss of his body beneath hers (he really did have a good one) before heading down the hallway at a rapid clip. Behind her, she could hear him scramble to catch up. It only took a few seconds before he was behind her again, heading with her at the equally rapid clip. After all, they only had seven minutes to get the data and get out of the office. They could extract themselves from one of the bedrooms after that.

 

“Shit.” Sitwell's curse came through the line, sending the hair on Natasha's neck up and forcing her to slow her clip. “Power surge. Romanoff, hide, no-”

 

The rest of Sitwell's statement was cut off, along with any other noise from her comm. Crap. Without a thought, she grabbed Ward again and pushed him into an alcove, pressing her hands to his cheeks and coiling her body around his with ease.

 

When their lips were just inches apart, she pressed their foreheads together and whispered to him. “We lost contact with Sitwell. I'm not sure the cameras are looped. We need to put on a show until he comes back online.”

 

“I can do that,” whispered back Ward, his hand sliding to her back to hold on like she was doing something crazy to him. Her leg slid up his to curl around his lower back, the ballet flexibility coming in handy. “What do we need to do.”

 

“I minimum, pretend to make out in a corner,” replied Natasha quietly. “But if the silence goes on for two long, we may have to go further.”

 

Ward's hips suddenly snapped against hers, hard bulge pressing against her core. He gulped a little and when she met his eyes, lust was apparent. “That won't be a problem.”

 

“Good,” murmured Natasha, smirking a bit. “Just remember, I'm in charge.”

 

And with that, her lips were back on his, demanding and sure. Both of her hands slipped into his hair, musing the strands and tugging his head into the position she wanted him. Her teeth caught his bottom lip intermittently, tugging the soft flesh as she pretended to attempt to devour him.

 

Well, 'pretended'. She had to admit, if this were other circumstances, she would have no qualms about inviting him back to her room. It was so hard to find a man who didn't want to push her around these days, and Ward was definitely one of those men who didn't want to dominate her.

 

The grip against her hips tightened, but he refrained from pressing against her again or even pressing for things to move faster even though he had to be uncomfortable. His lips moved against hers with a more tentative touch, his back sliding down the wall a little. It made it easier for her to kiss him. A moan slid from his throat as she pulled away, a blush flashing across his cheeks at the noise. When they'd met for the first time, she'd found him appealing physically. Seeing him with a blush painted across his cheeks and his hair a mess made him look all the better.

 

If this was all an act, she would be extremely impressed.

 

By her calculation two minutes had passed since they lost contact with Sitwell, and that was too long for them to just keep making out. The hallway earlier had been a warm up, and unfortunately their cover of two horny individuals failing to find a bedroom would be blown if they didn't do something more soon.

 

“Time's up,” warned Natasha against his throat, her hands slipping down his chest to undo his bow tie and play with his buttons. “Are you sure you're up for this.”

 

“I'm not sure I can be any more 'up',” quipped Ward, his head falling against the wall of the alcove.

 

Natasha hummed slightly, dragging her tongue up his throat and tugging at his ear lobe gently. “I'm going to go down on you. Hopefully that will buy us enough time.”

 

“Yes, ma'am,” murmured back Ward, his breathing becoming more ragged as he leaned against the wall. “Whatever you want, ma'am.”

 

“Good boy,” stated Natasha, her voice rising more towards a normal level. Her fingers took a firmer grasp of the buttons on his shirt, toying with them teasingly. “I'm going to do,” the first button popped open, “whatever,” second button, “I,” third button, “want,” fourth, “to,” fifth, “this beautiful,” sixth button, “firm,” seventh, “body,” the final button came undone, allowing her to push his shirt open, “of yours.” Her fingers danced over the firm muscles beneath his formal shirt, tracing each one with a delicate, teasing touch. It made her stomach clench, the feel of the firm muscles beneath her hands. His body really was beautiful. It was like a work of art, one she could touch at her leisure. At least, for the moment she could. Part of her hoped Sitwell wouldn't come back online before they could finish, because she really wanted a chance to see how he looked once she'd made him cum.

 

Ward made a noise like a whimper, his head pressing further against the wall as soft gasps left his lips. She wasn't sure she'd ever met a man this responsive to touch. Oh, now she really wanted to play.

 

Experimentally, she dragged her nails lightly against his abs and felt his stomach clench in response as his breathing caught. A groan left his lips when she began to press soft kisses to his throat, darting her tongue out on occasion to lap at his skin. His hips pressed up a little, driving his hard cock against her body momentarily. Judging by the pressure, his cock was definitely something she wanted to see. It was all the encouragement she needed to drag her lips away from his throat so she could drop to her knees before him.

 

Most wouldn't consider giving a man a blow job to be dominant, but anyone from the dom/sub community knew it was a dominant act. The submissive didn't get to make demands, didn't get to force the pace or control how fast their partner went. This was her show, she would determine when he came and she would tease him for as long as she wanted to. And teasing him was exactly what she wanted to do.

 

He made a noise at the sudden move but didn't object. His ability to remain in character even as she was teasing him like crazy was impressive. Oh, she was definitely giving him the highest marks.

 

Her lips pressed against the outside of his pants, fingers deftly undoing his belt as she dragged her teeth lightly against his cloth covered member. Above, he let out a loud groan, back pressing hard against the wall as she teased him. Her teeth caught his zipper, dragging it slowly down then slipping her lips back up against the opening in his underwear. She slipped her tongue into the opening in his underwear and dragged the moist muscle up his cock teasingly. Above her, he began to pant and whimper but made no other noise. She had to admit, she wanted him to beg.

 

Her fingers slipped in next, pulling his silky member free. For a moment, all she could do was stare. Oh, she'd known he was big before she even got his pants open, but holding him like this brought that into a whole new context. He wasn't amazingly long, but he was thick and that alone was tantalizing. They were both going to enjoy this.

 

A swipe of her tongue against his head nearly made him jump. His fingers began rapidly grabbing for some kind of support against the wall as she coiled her tongue around his shaft, drawing moans from his lips. For a long moment, she just enjoyed the feel of him against her tongue and the way he was squirming and trying to restrain himself. Then, she parted her lips and slid him as far into her mouth as she could without warning. He was so big, she nearly choking on his size before adjusting. If their previous noises hadn't been audible, his moan definitely was. It was deep, throaty, and just a touch desperate. It made her stomach clench and a shiver slip down her spin. Oh yes, she was going to have fun with him.

 

Shifting her legs, she felt her now borderline-sopping underwear slip against her slit. And to think, he hadn't even touched her yet. Her eyes slipped up to his lips, parted as he panted against her skin. Hmm, she could think of some uses for his mouth.

 

Her tongue slid against his cock as her mind began to consider the logistics of what she was considering, cheeks hollowing as she took him in and releasing as she slipped him free. Up and down, she bobbed her head in an erratic rhythm that had him whimpering and moaning brokenly in moments.

 

When she thought he was close, she released him and slipped back. A broken whimper escaped his lips but he gave no other indication of discomfort. Desperate, startled eyes met her from above and she knew if she stood up and told him they had to move that he would. Thankfully, that wasn't necessary. Despite her hard appearance, there were some things she didn't care to do. And leaving a man who had been so good all evening about following her orders and doing exactly what she said hanging was one thing she didn't like to do.

 

“Kneel,” she ordered, down the zipper of her dress and slipping it off. For what she had planned, the skirt would just be a hindrance and anyone who caught them wouldn't question the move. It would make no sense for them to and she knew for a fact this group did much worse. She'd seen video footage of a woman stripping naked and allowing herself to be taken by two men in a hallway during one of these parties.

 

Disposing of her underwear as well, but leaving her bra in place, she waited for him to drop to his knees. It was a little clumsy, his legs giving out halfway down so he landed harder on his knees than intended. Once he was settled, he raised his eyes to hers with a desperate sort of hope that drew a smirk over her lips. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Without warning, she flipped up onto her hands and wrapped her legs around his head. It brought his mouth right against her slit and the position still allowed her to suck him off. He couldn't come with her in this position (cum in the nose hurt), but it would buy them some more time.

 

Automatically, his arms latched around her hips to help support her. It drew her closer to his body and she didn't have to tell him what she wanted before she felt his tongue slide over her clit. And he could take the initiative when given the hint, Garrett had trained him well.

 

Without pause, she took his cock back into her mouth and began to sucking at him again even as his tongue lapped at her slit. Her body hummed with arousal as he slid his tongue against her easily, dipping into her body intermittently as his fingers drew her tighter against his lips. A particularly good stroke of his tongue drew a moan from her throat and his whole body shook with the sensation. A smile tugged at her lips in response. Oh, she was going to have fun with this new piece of information.

 

Drawing him deeper into her mouth and setting his cock right against the opening to her throat, she allowed a deep moan to slip free. Above her, his tongue momentarily haled it's actions, his body tensing again as a whimper escaped him. She repeated the move several more times, drawing increasingly sharper reactions from him until a muscle in her arm twinged in protest. Releasing his cock and his head simultaneously, she bowed her body backwards and returned to a standing position.

 

Ward, for his part, remained on the ground, staring up at her with wide-eyed amazement. The glassy , awed look in his eyes speaking more to his state of mind than anything else. He was so far gone, it was amazing he'd held on this long.

 

“Up,” ordered Natasha, stretching her arms above her head as she gave the order. Her heels, still attached to her feet, clicked as she shifted her weight some to release additional tension in her back. Ward glanced from her slit to her face and back again several times before he slowly stood. He almost looked sad that he wouldn't get to continue to eat her out. Sadly for him, she had other plans.  “Come here.”

 

He approached as she'd ordered, coming to stand right in front of her. Again, she grabbed him and pulled him against her body, his weeping cock nudging against her lower stomach as he did. Her lips returned to his, tongue wiping the taste of herself from his lips before delving into his mouth. One of her legs wound itself against his, slipping up to his waist. As if reading her mind, his hands fell to her bare ass, gripping the flesh firmly just before she pressed up with her other leg, arms wrapping around his neck as her body coiled against his. It shifted their hips so his cock was now brushing her folds, lined up nearly perfectly. One of her hands wrapped around his, drawing it away from her ass and to her opening.

 

Almost immediately, he slipped one digit inside her body, curling it up against her inner wall. The pad of his finger pressed against her inner wall as his thumb began to roll her clit, making her body clench against the intrusion. He kept up the pace, pressing her back to the wall as she moaned. His fingers worked with more confidence than she had expected of him, plucking at her body with a skill he didn't present as having. When her hips began to move against his hand, he dropped his head to the wall besides hers.

 

“Please,” croaked out Ward, whimpering as she released another lust, laden haze. “Please ma'am, let me take you.”

 

“Go ahead,” moaned Natasha, her body tensing as the pressure built. She wanted him to take her, hard, against the wall at her back. Wanted the pressure of his thick cock inside her body. When he began to slip carefully inside a second later, it took a lot of effort on Natasha's part not to drive herself hard against his hips. Sadly, if she did that, this would probably be over before she wanted it to be.

 

When he was fully sheathed inside her body a moment later, Natasha let out a heavy breath and shifted her hips. “Move. Now.”  


“Yes ma'am,” moaned Ward, drawing himself out of her body and slipping back in slowly. “Like that, ma'am?”

 

“Harder,” ordered Natasha, her legs tightening against his lower back as her arms pulled his upper body to press completely against hers. He complied immediately, snapping his hips hard against hers. Her body tensed at the sensation, his cock rubbing perfectly against the spot inside her body so many men failed to find. It drew a sharp moan from her throat, and he repeated the action again and again. “Faster.”

 

Again, he complied, his breath ragged as he drove into her body over and over again. She could feel him tensing as his fingers began to grip her body harder with each stroke. Her own body was tense, hanging on the brink of pleasure. She just needed one last push. Sadly, in this position she wasn't going to get it. “Stop.”

 

Ward did as she said immediately, though the sharp, pained groan he released made her feel almost guilty. Still, she slid off his cock and slipped her legs down so she was standing again. “Kneel.”

 

Again, he dropped to his knees, his eyes falling to her hips hungrily. It was tempting to just throw her leg back over his shoulders and let his tongue get her off. But that wasn't what she wanted, and it wasn't what she wanted the cameras to see. She was pretty far gone, they both were, but the mission needed to come first. Picking up his belt, she looped the soft leather around her hand thoughtfully for a moment.

 

“Such a mundane object,” she purred, staring at it for a moment before slipping her eyes back to his. “It would make a fine leash for you, temporary of course.” Ward's eyes widened at her words, a whimper leaving his throat. If it was of delight or fear though, it was hard to say. Lucky for him, she had other plans. Spanning her legs across his, she knelt so her hips were nestled against his own and drew his arms behind his back. The position left his upper body thrust out and exposed in a beautiful way. Without a second thought, she bound his wrists with the belt and dropped her body back onto his cock.

 

The motion tore a sharp moan from his lips, his head lolling backwards in bliss. For a moment, she let him retain that position as she began to build a steady rhythm. The pause had taken the edge off for both of them and bought them just a little more time. Bought Sitwell just a little more time. If he didn't come back online by the time they were finished in the alcove, they would have to abort and hope it was possible to get back in later.

 

Drawing Ward's head up again, she ground her hips hard against his and drew back one of the cups of her bra. It didn't take a second hint for Ward to understand what she wanted. Immediately, his lips latched onto her nipple, teeth dragging against it and lips sucking hard at her flesh. Seeing him bound up with his lips tugging at her breast was all she needed. She tumbled over the edge of bliss, body shaking as she came around his cock. Her world momentarily whited out so all she could focus on was the pleasure coursing through her body.

 

A whimper drew her attention as she refocused on the world around her, drawing her attention to the man beneath her. That was when she noticed he was still hard inside of her. And likely very uncomfortable. They would have to deal with that- there was no way he could make it to the office in this condition. She leaned forward again, shaky fingers undoing the belt restraining his wrists.

 

“Cum,” ordered Natasha as soon as his wrists were free, shifting her hips against his own as a means of giving him the go ahead. That was all it took and suddenly Ward was pressing up hard into her body and shaking as he fell apart against her body.

 

For a long moment, they just lay there, breathing hard as they recovered. Then the earwig crackled to life. “Romanoff, can you hear me? I'm back in the system.”

 

“Good,” muttered Natasha. “We just ran out of excuses to be in this hallway and not head back to the party.”

 

“Wait, what did you-” Sitwell cut himself off then, clearing his throat uncomfortably. “Actually, never mind. I don't want to know. I've got the cameras back up. Nice bra, by the way.”

 

“It looked better on you,” counted Natasha as she pushed herself up on shaky legs and began pulling her clothing back on. “What happened?”

 

“Virus trap,” replied Sitwell. “Judging by the fact guards aren't escorting you off the grounds, I'm going to guess it's automated or was a forgotten precaution. It nearly shorted out all of our equipment.”

 

“Are we good now?” questioned Natasha worriedly. If they needed to abort, now was the time.

 

“Everything is operational, clean, and appears to be undamaged,” confirmed Sitwell as she pulled the dress over her head and straightened it up. “Just waiting on your call.”

 

Ward was already pulling himself back together. He was still flushed but his clothes were straight and his hair was neatly pulled back into place. Moving over to Ward, Natasha pretended to fix his hair, dropping kisses against his cheek and jaw as she did. Lifting her lips a little away from his jaw, she looked up at Ward and spoke well enough that her movement could be caught by the cameras. “Do it.”

 

“Done,” confirmed Sitwell, clicking keys echoing over the mic. “Go, I'm going to give you seven minutes. If I cut out again, don't wait for further instructions, abort. Get out of there and we'll regroup and figure out a new move of attack.”

 

“Roger,” confirmed Natasha, grabbing her bag and turning to Ward. “We need to move.”

 

Ward nodded and followed her, clearing his throat a bit uneasily as they rapidly entered the office. “You know, I have to say, I never imaged public sex when we started this mission.”

 

His unease drew a smirk over her lips, as did Sitwell's choking on the other end of the comms. “Oh, you thought we were done?”


End file.
